


to love and to hold

by Saraste



Series: KINKTOBER 2020 [25]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Collars, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Kinktober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Thranduil IS being collared by Thorin.
Relationships: Thorin Oakenshield/Thranduil
Series: KINKTOBER 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949290
Kudos: 17





	to love and to hold

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 25. collaring of Kinktober 2020.

The lock clicked shut, but it wasn't a sound of becoming captive, of being subjugated, but the sound of promise, that  _ he  _ was giving his pleasure, his submission and his heart to the one collaring him to care and provide, to love and to hold.

He shivered, naked and unabashed with it, looking up at his Master, who he was kneeling in front of, and for once he didn't care that everyone could see the look of unguarded adoration that shone on his features now. Approval met him on that handsome face, so often sneering and disproving in play, and a warmth as well, that made him squirm to be the focus of.

'Mine,' Thorin said, a statement of fact, not a question, yet one still needing affirmation to complete the circle, to finish the ritual of collaring.

'Yours,' Thranduil said, admitting a truth that had been clear before they'd even been together. His eyes did not stray from the stormy blue gaze of his Master's and he did  _ not  _ even want to seek out the one who might have been where he was now, had things gone differently, kneeling and promising to belong.

Thorin was  _ his _ now. 


End file.
